Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
corrections}} | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Knightress, Madeline, Jewel, Power Woman | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = (Support Team), formerly , , | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Dave Cambell (father, deceased); Phillip Cambell (brother, deceased); unnamed adoptive mother; unnamed adoptive father; unnamed adoptive sister; Jenny (adoptive aunt) Luke Cage (husband); Danielle Cage (daughter); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan; formerly Forrest Hills, New York City, USA, Canada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 124 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Jones' hair was dyed pink as Jewel | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Special Consultant to "The Pulse", a Daily Bugle supplement; formerly private investigator, adventurer, short-time vigilante | Education = High school diploma from Midtown HS, private investigator's license | Origin = Doused with radioactive chemicals and, after spending several months in a coma was awoken by the cosmic energies released by Galactus. | PlaceOfBirth = Forrest Hills, New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Brian Michael Bendis; Michael Gaydos | First = Category:Silver-Age Characters (unnamed) (named) | HistoryText = Early Life Jessica Cambell was born an raised in Forrest Hills, New York. She had attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, and they had shared several classes together. She developed a crush on Peter but never told him. She followed him to the "Experiments in Radio-Activity" ." She was about to approach him, but he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider that granted him his super powers and left the building. Jessica followed after him, but lost sight of him and was nearly run down by an "Ajax Atomic Labs" truck before a man pulled her to safety. Jessica fled the scene. At home that night, Jessica tried to pleasure herself to her pictures of the Human Torch, but was interrupted by her younger brother Phillip. The family later went on a trip to Disney World with tickets given to them by her father's boss, Tony Stark. The Accident On the way home Jessica she argued with her brother, but they then collided with a military convoy carrying radioactive chemicals. Her family was killed, and she was exposed to the chemical. After spending several months in a coma Jessica emerged around the time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus, an event in which tremendous cosmic radiation were given off. She was placed in an orphanage, Moore House for Wayward Children and was later adopted by Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers such as strength, durability and flight. Jessica Jones He new family re-enrolled Jessica at Midtown High, where she was ostracised by her classmates, especially the school bully Flash Thompson. Peter tried to befriend Jessica, feeling she was a kindred spirit due to both of them losing family members. Jessica however mistook his kind attention and lashed out at him, believing he was merely pitying her. It was while witnessing a fight between Spider-Man and Sandman in her own class. This inspired her, in a way she cannot put into words, to use her abilities in a positive light. Jewel She attempted to become a super heroine, calling herself "Jewel", but did not have much success. While trying out her powers, she accidentally crash-landed on the Scorpion, who was robbing a laundromat. This was enough to stun him so he could be apprehended. She happened upon a fistfight in a restaurant, and discovered that Zebediah Killgrave aka the Purple Man had told the men to fight. Killgrave then overpowered Jessica's will and told her to "take care of the police" so that he can finish his meal, which she did. Purple Man Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and kept prisoner for eight months, though never used for sexual means. She was eventually sent to attack the red-costumed Daredevil at wherever the "...costume frat boys hang out..." and kill anyone who got in the way, after a newspaper report angered Killgrave. Jessica became disoriented once she was out of range of the pheromones produced by Killgrave but, having been under his control for so long, she was still focused on her mission. She ended up attacking the Scarlet Witch because her costume was red. After hitting The Scarlet Witch, she snapped out of Killgrave's control. Thinking the gathered Avengers and Defenders would attack her, Jessica ran away, but was found and nearly killed by the Vision and Iron Man. Jean Grey of the X-Men helped awaken Jessica from another coma. Following several months of recovery, she was asked to join The Avengers as S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, but declined the offer. Knightress Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. Intercepting a crime meeting between the Owl and a mafioso, she first encountered Luke Cage. After defeating the Owl and his goons, she discovered that one of the thugs had brought his children with him. She took off her mask and revealed her identity to the cops so that they would allow her to look after the children for the night. Luke went to her home later that night and the two had a long talk. Alias Investigations She soon retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, creating Alias Investigations specializing in super hero activity. Luke Cage hired her to find his father, who does not trust his "heroic" son. Jessica met Mrs. Lucas at her home James Lucas. Jessica explains that she is a detective representing Luke Cage in a search for her husband. She says he has no interest in meeting his soon due to the death of his other son; James Lucas, Jr..On their way home, Luke and Jessica stop at a nearby Dairy Queen and embrace. One of her cases involved a client whose wife had cheated on him. The evidence also showed that his wife was a mutant, which angered the man to the point that he attacked her. She reacted by throwing the man through the window of her office door. Jessica met Luke Cage at his bar and that night the spend an intimate evening together. Her next client came to her trying to find her sister, Miranda Pritchett. However during the investigation she finds Miranda was actually OK, but she also learned the boyfriend was going out dressed as Captain America. However after watching the recording she confirms that the man was actually Steve Rogers. She travelled to her clients house only to discover a crime scene as the woman had been strangled. Distraught she spent another evening with Luke. She later tired to meet with Cap but he was away on a mission. At her office N.Y.P.D. Detective Paul Hall wanted question her about Miranda She lied about knowing that Miranda was murdered, and Hall produces a photograph of the crowd at the crime scene proving that she was at Miranda's house the previous night. He asked he to then to accompany him to the police station. She was interrogated about the crime and her past life as a superhero, she became enraged at the accusation, but before she can do anything her lawyer arrived Matt Murdock, who had her freed. He told her he is an alias and a friend of Luke Cage. She asked an old friend Carol Danvers with investigating the number her client gave her. Carol confirmed the phone number is owned by LWS Enterprises. The email includes LWS's main phone line, which went to the committee to elect the Democratic presidential candidate Steven Keaton. At a bar in Washington, D.C., she realized that she was set up to video tape Captain America's secret identity in order to damage the President of the United States. She found the woman who hired working at Keaton's campaign office. She chases after her finding her dialing "Lawson, Daviano." before she fainted. She went to the law office of Lawson, Daviano & Silver where she confronts David Lawson, accusing him of hiring her through a third party and demanding to know why. Lawson threatens to call the police, but she just waits out side for him. Matt Murdock contacted her to tell her the N.Y.P.D. has dropped its investigation into her based on the autopsy results on Miranda. He said "the bruises and indentations on the neck of the dead girl were those of a large man," ruling Jessica out as a suspect. However During the call she was attacked by a large man. Michael "Man Mountain" Marko, attempts to strangle her, but Jessica soon defeats him. She apprached Mr. Zoumas. He told her that she ought to sell the tape she made, and explains that his motivation in tricking Jessica into making the tape was so that she would "give up the Flag-boy" to the press.He revealed he planned to have Steven Keaton become president as the current one did not follow orders. She was contacted by Clay Quartermain, who told her they had been monitoring the conversation and S.H.I.E.L.D. arrested Mr. Zoumas. Captain America contacted Jessica and thanked her for saving his reputation. Carol tried to get Jessica to stop seeing Luke, and suggested Ant-Man (Scott Lang) instead. While on a case a strange man came into her office claiming to be a big fan but she soon kicked him out. Soon after, a woman called Jane Jones came to her office. She said they were related as Jane is married to her cousin, Rick Jones. She claimed Rick had been missing for weeks. However Jessica had no recollection of being related to Rick, she even contacted her mother to confirm. She tracked Rick to a bar bar called Ultimates, when she confronted him he asked her if she was agent of the Kree or the Skrulls. He tried to convince him to go home, but sine Kree-Skrull War, he was considered "a war criminal" with "a bounty on his head." He refused to go to the Avengers because of the book he wrote, so they go to the Baxter Building instead. But Roberta the robotic secretary refused them entry, she tried to contact the Avengers but Rick ran off. However Jessica is later awoken by the strange man again. He answered the phone from Edwin Jarvis who confirmed that the real Rick Jones was in Los Angeles, and they were well aware of the imposter. Jessica kicked the man out again when he introduced himself as Malcolm and asked for a job. She found the imposter again who had reunited with his wife. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle hired Jessica to discover the true identity of Spider-Man, and assigns journalist Ben Urich to shadow Jones in order to write a series of articles chronicling her investigation. Jessica commuted to Lago, New York, to find a missing girl Rebecca Cross. During he investigation with the girls family, she learned Rebecca was a mutant. It is while in the town she learned that the local preacher was having anti-mutant sermons in which he claims that "God didn't create...mutants. Man created mutants. Mutants are abomination brought on by Man's greed." She confronted the preacher over an hate crimes, leading to the attacks in the town. It's during this case the Scott Lang contacts her to ask her on a date. She finds Rebecca alive with her girlfriend in a bar in the next town over. When they return park to the town they learn Katherine Cross murdered her father. After the case she contacts Scott. When Matt Murdock's was outed as Daredevil her and Luke become his bodyguards. bodyguard. She fought Typhoid Mary alongside Luke Cage Black Widow arrived at Nelson and Murdock Law Office and passed by Jessica and Luke on her way into Matt Murdock's office. Jessica criticized Cage for his substandard "bodyguarding" abilities. She later went on a date with Scott Lang. However to was interrupted by Spider-Man and the Human Torch chasing Doctor Octopus down the street. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. }Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues is not always well-received by the super hero community. She still assists other heroes from time to time and has a large number of contacts. Return of the Purple Man Jessica was contacted by Kim Rourke, who wanted to hire her to find a man named Killgrave. When she visited Kim's home she found a large gathering, where Kim xplained that 34 people were recently killed in a restaurant when Killgrave told them to stop breathing. But during this time Killgrave was locked away on the Raft. She told Luke about her time with Killgrave. Jessica travelled to The Raft and met with Quartermain, who escorted her through the prison to Killgrave's holding cell She questioned Killgrave while Quartermain watched from a security booth. Killgrave claimed that Jessica and he are simply characters in a comic book, but that he cannot escape because he is not the writer. Jessica demanded that he admit to just one of the many murders he was never charged with, but Killgrave continued to insist that she is a character in a story, and that she craves the approval of her readers. Finally she gave up and left. However when she return to Kim's home she learned their had been a riot at the Raft and Killgrave had escaped. After a night at Scott she awoke to find ants swarming over Scott's dead body. Killgrave was their and commented on the aesthetics of "Jessica's comic book." Jessica accused Killgrave of murdering Scott, and he admired that he is "the bad guy," though he revealed that he only made Jessica see Scott as being dead, when in fact Scott was alive. He then made Jessica see her "worst nightmare," which is Scott engaged in a ménage a trois with Miss Marvel and Luke Cage. To get the attention of other heroes he told everyone on the street to "beat up the person to their left until that person is dead." The street erupted in a mass of mob violence. Killgrave watched, and Jessica experienced a vision of Jean Grey, who explained to hero that she implanted "a psychic defense trigger" in Jessica's mind after her "first Killgrave incident," and that Jessica could stop Killgrave if she choose to. Jean vanishes moments before the Avengers arrived, and Killgrave instructed Jessica to kill the superhero of her choice, but Jessica turned on Killgrave and beat him savagely instead. In the aftermath of the brawl, Jessica looked on as Killgrave's body was carried away from the scene before she was approached by Scott, who explained that Killgrave escaped The Raft after Carnage set off an explosion. Jessica admitted to Scott that she was three months pregnant, and that the baby was not his, at which point Scott walked away .A few days later, Jessica met Luke outside his apartment. He admired that he cared about her, and she told him that she was pregnant and that the baby was his. Luke asked if she wanted to keep the baby, and when she admitted that she does and he suggested that the two of them can start a "new chapter." Daily Bugle Jessica had moved in with Luke in Harlem, Jessica met with Editor-in-Chief Robbie Robertson at the ''The Daily Bugle''. He took her to meet J. Jonah Jameson, who blamed the decline of the newspaper industry before admitting that his relationship with Jessica has caused him to reconsider some of his belief regarding "costumed vigilantes." Jameson acknowledged that his personal disdain for superheroes is hurting his newspaper, and offered her a job as "a vigilante analyst" for "a special weekly section of the paper. Tentatively called ''The Pulse''. , the stories for which will be written by Ben Urich. Jessica insisted on health insurance and a stable contract before admitting that she's pregnant with Luke's child, and Jameson requested that part of their deal will give the Bugle exclusive coverage of the announcement and birth. Jameson admited that Ben's best reporting days may be behind him, but The Pulse is about her. Her new job caused argument between her and Luke. Kat Farrell met with Jessica and Urich in Central Park to bring them up to speed on the details of Kidder's death, and the three of them consider how many "flying people" life in New York City. Kat laments that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to be called if "a flying guy" was involved. Ben met with Jessica, Kat, Jameson and Robertson and explains that Oscorp employees have been disappearing and he could prove that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Despite his fears that running such a story "will look like a cheap vendetta" against Osborn, Jameson agreed to print Urich's article. Jameson instructed Jessica to go with Urich to notife the police, assuring her that she will be safe. But at Oscorp they are attacked by the Green Goblin. A blast knocked Jessica out the window but she is rescued by Spider-Man, but she worried she may have lost her baby. Jessica attacked the Goblin and the two brawl in mid-air. Osborn escaped as Spider-Man caught her. Luke met Jessica at the hospital as a doctor examined her, but the baby was fine. Cage then left the hospital, but claimed that he "can't let this go." However Norman is outed and arrested after a beat down by Luke for hurting Jessica. Secret War When they returned to their apartment, and Luke pressured a group of neighborhood kids to get him the name of a local drug-dealer who is selling to kids. Inside the apartment they discover a woman who promptly destroyed the apartment with a massive energy blast. Knocking Cage into a coma Nick Fury travelled to Metro Hospital where he finds Danny Rand and Jessica sitting with the comatose Cage. Jessica demands to know why Fury has come. Steve Rogers arrives, attacking Fury as he insists that he warned Fury that something like this would happen. Fury orders Steve Rogers outside, but Steve tells Jessica to "get away from here" and "keep your baby safe" before instructing Rand to prepare to move Cage because "too many people have seen him." Jessica steps into the lobby to call Matt Murdock. A week after the attack at the hospital were Luke is kept is attacked and Iron Fist is taken and the hospital is almost destroyed. During the investigation they learn that NicK Fury was involved and that the Daily Bugle will no report on any stories involving him due to losing future government access. Jessica was kidnapped by a group of Hydra agents lead by woman Special Agent Cohen. She explained that Luke was attacked because of his part in Nick Fury's "Secret War," and that they would help her find Luke. Jessica however refuses their help, but Quartermain and his team arrive taking out the Hydra agents However they are able to find Luke at the Night Medical Center in China town.Their tearful reunion is interrupted when a holographic projection of Fury appears in the room and explained that Jessica will soon know why Luke was attacked. She reported on Daredevils activities in Hells Kitchen. Young Avengers She had a meeting with Kat and Jameson regarding the emergence of a teen superhero team that seem to be mimicking the Avengers. She met with Iron Man and Captain America who told her more about the teen heroes. However when they find the team they are attacked by Kang the Conqueror who threatened Iron Lad to return to his own time or it would change history and Jessica found herslef back in her Jewel outfit and was no longer pregnant. Iron Lad complied and everything return to normal. The Avengers tell the young heroes parents about their children being superheroes, while Jessica personally visits Cassie Lang mother Peggy Rae . Kat wished to get an exclusive on the Young Avengers for the Bugle and asked Jessica to locate and ask them if they will comply. She visited them and found all about their lives before becoming heroes and particularly connects with Kate Bishop who revealed that she had been raped. Danielle Cage Luke Cage now became and Avenger. She and Luke attend the Avengers Christmas party. , Jessica Jones's water breaks while she, Luke Cage and best friend Carol Danvers are picking out a new costume design for him. Carol Danvers rushes Jessica to the hospital. Jessica gives birth to a baby girl they called Danielle Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. Jessica told her daughter, Danielle, about the first time she met Luke. Jessica decided to consent to be his wife, though she has not informed Luke. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. Wedding Jessica and Luke married with all their friends and family present. But Jessica chooses to keep her maiden name Jones. Jessica and Luke later attend Black Panther and Storm's wedding in Wakanda Civil War During the Civil War, Jessica and Luke were confronted by Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, who urged them to register with the authorities under the provisions of the Superhuman Registration Act. When asked if they intended to sign up, neither actually said "no", though they made their intentions to defy the law very clear, with Luke going so far as to compare the Act to slavery. In order to keep their child safe, Jessica traveled with her to Canada, while Luke stayed home in New York City. Having eluded the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dispatched to apprehend him, Luke Cage joined Captain America's "Secret Avengers". He and the unregistered heroes hold their own wake for Captain America, with Luke praising the speech Wilson gave and Wilson apologizing for the fact that none of them could have been at the public ceremony. Despite the surrender of Captain America at the conclusion of the Civil War, Cage remained underground as leader of The New Avengers. Skrull Invasion Jessica later returned from Canada to be beside her husband, only to eventually decide to register in light of Elektra being revealed as a Skrull and the Hood's Gang attack. Luke confronted her about this and she tried to convince him to register, saying that he could get his life back. He told her it was not safe, that there was going to be a Skrull Invasion, and that Tony Stark was actually a Skrull. Jessica, however, did not take his warnings seriously. Luke told their daughter of how they first met. The Edwin Jarvis disguised Skrull kidnapped Danielle. Dark Reign Cage teamed up with Dark Avengers to capture and interrogate the Skrulls to find his daughter they track him to a warehouse wear Bullseye executes the Skrull. Cage escaped from Osborn to return Danielle to her mother. Spider-Man arrived back at the safe-house, where he is greeted by Jessica Jones, feeding her baby, calling him "Peter". He tells her not to call him by that while in costume, for he fears another "Civil War" event again. Jessica's mother criticized her daughter for raising her child is such conditions when they are wanted fugitives. Jessica states to her mother that she doesn't want her child to live by a lie She believes that the New Avengers' actions are justified. Cage was weakened and interrogated by Orsborn , they offered Him a trade to free his family of prosecution. Cage escapes and returned to Jessica. Jessica takes up the Jewel identity again and revealed that she used to have a crush on Peter Parker in high school. But when Clint Barton is captured trying to kill Norman Osborn, Jessica calls her mother to babysit so she can don the costume of Jewel once more and rescue him with the help of Spider Woman and Ms. Marvel. Jessica and the team escape the safehouse. Luke and Jessica Cage are seen struggling with their child who they can't get to stop crying. Wolverine shows up and shocks them both by offering to hold the baby. Wolverine is able to make her stop crying. Jessica mentions that Wolverine has never asked to hold the baby before. Jessica worried about her husband, is watching the news he makes contact but only makes her worry more Cage persuades Jessica to let him go and investigate an incident of violence against one a kid Cage knew when he was first starting out as a superhero, Leodis Dyson. The Raft prison was re-purposed. and Luke Cage, who had the Thunderbolts insignia on the sleeve of his jacket, is the one who is going to manage the place but promises his wife Jessica Jones that he'll be around for dinner. Heroic Age When Steve Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, Jessica moved into Avengers Mansion with her husband as he lead the New Avengers. She gives the team a note from Rogers stating that he is moving Victoria in with them to keep an eye on them. Jessica was furious that Victoria aimed a gun at her baby's head.Luke became possessed by a demon when the Eye of Agamotto suddenly drops into his hand. Jessica assisted in the fight, giving her baby to Spider-Man to keep safe. She fights the possessed Luke but also tried to reach out to him and make him fight off the demon inside. Eventually the demon is removed from him, and Luke recovers, but the team has bigger problems. The sky opens up and demons begin swarming the city. Jessica left the fight and flies back to Avengers Mansion looking for her child, where she was attacked by demons. She held her own but in the end was nearly taken down by the swarm. Victoria appeared and takes out the rest of the demons. Jessica thanked her and ran into the mansion. She was with the Avengers when Brother Voodoo sacrificed himself to save the world. Jessica, took up the identity of Jewel again, became a member of the New Avengers.She and Luke began searching for a nanny and had a varied selection of applicants including Hellcat, Mantis, D-Man, Firebird, Sersi, Echo,U.S. Archer, Molly Hayes, Ultragirl,Groot, Deadpool, Sepulchre, Cassie Lang, She-Hulk, Nighthawk, Devlor, Tigra and Beverly Switzler. In the end they choose Squirrel Girl as Danielle's nanny. Jessica takes the name "Power Woman" to both honor her husband and to be a role model for their daughter. Jessica and the team fight the Spider-Slayers to defend Jameson Luke and Jessica attend Wolverines surprise birthday party. The team go after former H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. Fear Itself Jessica and the team battle Skadi and the The Serpent. On the Raft , Wolverine, Jessica move Osborn from his cell with a small attachment of guards. Osborn taunted Jessica while they walked, Wolverine took it upon himself to finally silence the criminal by threatening his Adamantium claws. She is with the team when the battled the Revengers. They team up with Moon Knight on a case. Spider-Island Jessica and the team battle the citizens of New York as they gain spider-powers. The Children's Crusade Jessica along with Beast and Hawkeye attempt to defuse the situation between the Avengers and X-Men who are fighting over who gets to punish the Scarlet Witch. She helps fight Doctor Doom and is present when Stature (Cassie Lang) and the Vision (Jonas) are killed. She is seen hugging Hulkling as the team is declared full fledged Avengers by Captain America who unveils a statue of the Vision and Stature. Cage contacted Jessica after a battle with the Purifiers. Luke and Jessica are pack up their belongings to leave the team. Carol Danvers told Jessica that baby Danielle's safety should come first. Carol guided Luke, Jessica, and their infant daughter down an escape tunnel which will get them safely away from Avengers Mansion. She turns back, and Luke also seems to consider staying behind. Jessica and Luke team up with Deadpool Mighty Avengers Jessica later worked as an associate of her husbands team the Mighty Avengers. Jessica and her daughter lived in the apartment of the Gem Theater. Jessica and Cage were confronted by the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker") and his Arachnaughts, he offered him a place on his team. They refused and she punched him in the face for threatening her child. They later switched apartments with an old friend of Luke's named D. W. Griffith. While moving in, she spoke to the Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) about what it's like to raise a child of superheroes and expressed both her support and annoyance at her husband's choice to start another team of Avengers. Jessica along with many other heroes attended Deadpool's wedding. Jessica helped the team battle the Deathwalkers and later fired her own husband from the team when he, under the effects of an Inversion spell caused during the World War Hate, tried to sell the team to Cortex Incorporated. After Luke was re-inverted, he still pretended to be his inverted persona in order to infiltrate Cortex. Jessica offered him to help him infiltrate the evil corporation, but Luke told her not to, as it was too risky. Jessica and the team and helped the Fantastic Four when Johnny Storm died. | Powers = Jessica gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being in a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: *'Superhuman Strength': While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jessica has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching police men while under the control of the Purple Man. She later sent Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) flying across a room, through a table, and into unconsciousness with a single blow. When she first discovered her powers, Jessica was also able to push over a firmly rooted tree with little effort and later punched straight through the metal hood of a taxi. She later lifted Tom Foster off of the ground by the nostrils and tossed him a short distance. While flying at high speed, Jessica was able to smash into Atlas with enough force to give him a bloody nose. *'Superhuman Durability': Jessica's body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. After several men pointed guns at her, Jessica implied that shooting her would only ruin her jacket. Afterwards, however, she stated that she did not know if she was bulletproof. Being slashed in the back by one of Owl's men with a knife did produce a wound, though a superficial one that only required light bandaging. During a battle against the Avengers, Jessica suffered severe injuries when she was punched in the face by the Vision, including damage to her neck and nose. She was later able to withstand being punched by a human on Mutant Growth Hormone, though she suffered a bloody nose as a result. When shocked by one of Spider Woman's "Venom Blasts" Jessica was knocked to the floor and experienced great pain, but was able to recover in moments. She was later caught up in a building explosion, which only damaged her clothing. She was later thrown away from an Ultimo robot and dug a trench with her body as she slid along the street and suffered only minor injuries. While learning to fly, Jessica would often botch her landings, but her durability was enough to protect her when she smashed into the ground or other objects. * Flight: The first super power that Jessica discovered, Jessica has the power to fly. Though her top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jessica states that despite her flying ability, she does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. * Telepathic Resistance: Due to her experiences with the Purple Man, Jessica had mental blocks placed in her mind by Jean Grey. These mental blocks give her a degree of resistance against mind control, even if that mind control is pheromone based rather than telepathic, though it seemed that she had to "trigger" this resistance on her own. | Abilities = * Jessica is an experienced investigator, and has been trained in basic hand to hand combat. | Strength = * Jessica's uppermost strength is unknown, but she was able to lift a 2 ton police car with ease. | Weaknesses = * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Jessica was traumatized by her time spent with the Purple Man. He effected her mind so much that she did not know what were her own thoughts. It took months of therapy with Jean Grey to help her throw it. However she at first became a violent vigilante and later quit the hero life all together. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power. | Weapons = | Notes = * Jessica's first real appearance was actually in as one of Peter's classmates in the crowd encouraging the fight between Sandman and Spider-Man. It is later reprinted in Astonishing Spider-Man #112. * As prominent heroes Jessica has appeared in various flashbacks. * Jessica appeared only in a photograph in Amazing Spider-Man #544. | Trivia = * The priest who performed the wedding ceremony for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage bore an uncanny resemblance to Stan Lee. * It is rumored that Brian Michael Bendis originally wanted to use original Spider-Woman Jessica Drew as the starring character in Alias, but Marvel balked at using the character in an adult-oriented series, so Bendis created Jessica Jones as a replacement. Bendis has denied this. | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Mutates Category:Cage Family Category:Smokers Category:Jessica Jones (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Detectives Category:Writer Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder